


clandestine

by nacholibreluvr2006



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, there's some spit stuff too but it's nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacholibreluvr2006/pseuds/nacholibreluvr2006
Summary: “you’re so hard to understand, mason. i never know what the fuck you want from me,” she murmured, lip screwing to the corner of her mouth.“we don’t have to get each other to enjoy each other,” he shrugged, still smirking.-mason and sofía accidentally spend valentine's day together.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write a little something for mason x sofía for valentine’s because a friend of mine's post about our li/detective's plans got me thinking!!! yes it’s a couple days late, but i couldn’t get the idea of an accidental celebration out of my brain !!!
> 
> tumblr: @masonscig

"hey. hey wake up –”

she stirred at the greeting, but jumped when he kicked the desk. her face contorted into a grimace, the imprint of her tweed jacket on her cheek outlined in pink. “hmm?”

“you fell asleep again,” he said, plopping a bag in front of her.

her eyes popped open, the hazel of them red rimmed – probably from back to back night shifts. she normally worked herself to death around the holidays.

she shook her wrist, checking the face of her watch, before scrubbing her palm over her jacket, where her foundation had rubbed off. “i don’t even know how long i was out.”

he shrugged, leaning back against the frame of the door. “you should probably go home and rest. no use in being here if you can’t even stay awake.”

she sighed. “yeah. i know. most people asked off, though. even tina’s got plans tonight.”

he gave a single grunt that passed as a chuckle.

“what’s this?” she asked, pointing to the bag.

“what do you think? food.” his nose scrunched when she parted the opening of the crumpled sack.

“for me?”

“nate suggested i bring this food over.” to check on you, he wanted to say. but there was no use. she’d been pretty frustrated with him recently anyways.

“oh,” she responded, simply, disappointment lacing her tone.

mason could care less about holidays. especially ones centered around things he didn’t get, or didn’t _care_ to understand. valentine’s day being one of them. in his humble opinion, the lovey dovey sappy atmosphere was a load of horse shit.

“well, tell nate thank you from me.” her tone was dismissive. she refused to look at him while she unpacked the bag, pulling out the neatly stacked tupperware, smiling at the sticky note nate had left.

he wasn’t _jealous_ , but there was something about the way her lips tugged up at something so simple that he could’ve done himself that made him feel some type of way. he could’ve made the stupid pasta himself and gotten the same reaction from her.

“are you just gonna stand there? you can sit down, you know,” she murmured from behind her hand, twirling her fork in the pasta.

he sighed and sunk into the seat in front of her desk, splaying his legs out.

“but you don’t _have_ to stay. i’m not forcing you,” she said, focused on her paperwork, wrist looping vigorously across the police report.

“i know.”

she glanced up at him, and then away, shaking her head. “i don’t appreciate being teased when i’m already in a weird mood.”

“what’s so bad about today?” he didn’t know why he was asking, teasing. he knew why valentine’s day sucked for most people, including romantics like her.

“you’re the _last_ person i’d explain my woes to, mason,” she sighed, taking another small bite of pasta.

“and i’m not forcing you to tell me,” he shrugged, taking his lighter out of his pocket and flicking it open and closed.

she ate in silence, seemingly looking like she was angry with him at first, but it melted away with each bite.

“sorry i’m so snappy. just haven’t had a good day is all.”

“well, it’s almost over. in…” he rolled his head lazily towards the wall clock. “thirty minutes.”

she chewed her lip. “valentine’s day doesn’t mean much to me anymore.”

“it shouldn’t mean shit. it’s designed to make people feel bad.”

“people like you?”

“what do you mean, ‘people like me’?”

“people with commitment issues,” she eyed him, holding his gaze pretty firmly, her resolve practically radiating off of her.

“ouch,” he chuckled, shoving his hair out of his eyes. “coming for my throat, huh, sweetheart?”

she rolled her lips, trying to hold back a smile.

“what? you look like you wanna say something. spit it out,” he said, voice low, leaning forward till his forearms were braced against his knees.

she blinked, before shaking her head. “i don’t think i should.”

“you think i’ll think less of you or something? i don’t care.”

sofía set her fork down, crossing her arms on her desk, fingers intertwined in a professional pose, like she was a newscaster about to deliver traffic updates.

“i was going to say, ‘you should come down mine’,” she rolled her eyes. “you’re rubbing off on me in the worst ways, mason, i swear to god.”

he pushed forward even closer, the shaggy ends of his hair casting a shadow on his face, the familiar wolfish grin stretching his mouth at the corners. “i’m not that convinced it’s a bad thing, detective.”

she couldn’t look away from his mouth, her lips parted in surprise. like she wasn’t quite sure he was going to warm up to her since he’d been aloof until she spat his energy right back in his face.

“you’re so hard to understand, mason. i never know what the fuck you want from me,” she murmured, lip screwing to the corner of her mouth.

“we don’t have to get each other to enjoy each other,” he shrugged, still smirking.

she sighed. “there’s some truth to that, i won’t lie.”

“so?” he settled back into his seat again, resuming his relaxed pose.

“so what?”

“we doing this?”

her eyes widened, and she shook her head. “i wasn’t suggesting it, i was just making an innuendo –”

“well i always say what i mean.”

she took her glasses off, raking a hand through her hair. “you’re so infuriating.

“and?”

“ _and_ why would i want to fuck someone who’s hellbent on making a holiday i _actually_ enjoy way worse than it already was?” she slapped a hand on her desk, jutting her chin out at him. 

“you ever fucked someone you’re mad at? s’pretty great.”

she chewed her lip, avoiding his eyes. she was clearly considering it, but she needed an extra push.

mason stood, bracing his hands on the desk, leaning over her form until he was towering over her, her head craned all the way back to look at him, their lips nearly touching. “i think i can make it worth your while.”

her resolve crumbled before his eyes – he could see her gears turning like they always did, calculating the risks and what she’d gain from it.

as impulsive as she was, sofía was cautious when it came to him.

“my break is in thirty minutes,” she mumbled, seemingly still transfixed.

he swiped his thumb against her jaw, placing a single kiss there. “you sure you wouldn’t wanna play hooky?”

she sighed, melting beneath his touch. “just this once,” she said finally.

within minutes, she’d told the guard she was taking her “lunch” early, and they stumbled out the side door, circling out to the back of the old police building to the nearly empty parking lot.

sofía’s was the only car there – she was the only detective on shift that night. most of the force was either out patrolling or working routine traffic stops.

“where are we doing this?” she murmured against his lips, still making their way towards the car, way too slowly for either of their tastes, but they couldn’t tear themselves away.

“here.” 

she pulled back, shaking her head. “mason, i can’t fuck you out here – i work here –”

“there’s no one out here. we’ve got a cozy backseat. and i’ll hear anyone before they come.”

“mason i’m not sure –”

“trust me.”

and she did. 

situating themselves in the backseat should’ve been awkward, but mason was clearly an expert at backseat quickies. within minutes he had her pants off, panties tugged to the side, fingers working her with unrivaled skill.

she was straddling him, riding his hand, still wearing her winter coat – she should’ve been flushed from embarrassment, not borderline exhibitionism induced adrenaline.

“fuck, just like that –” she rocked her hips, eyes locked with his, reaching her peak quicker and quicker the more she watched him – he was getting off just by looking at her.

“that’s it,” he murmured, his other hand snaking underneath her turtleneck, underneath her bra, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

she tried clenching her thighs around his hand, writhing as she came down from it, but he spread his own legs wider, prying her open. he circled his thumb, her oversensitivity causing her to jolt, but she had nowhere to run.

“please,” she whispered, shakily inhaling with each stroke of the pad of his thumb against her.

he pulled his hand from her underwear, bringing his hand to his lips, cheeks hollowing as he sucked his fingers dry.

she couldn’t help but sigh at the sight.

“you taste even better after a long day,” he hummed, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her flush to him.

they were a frenzy of sloppy, open mouthed kisses, teeth gnashing like they’d been deprived of each others’ touch for years.

she slid the coat off, and her turtleneck, too, her glasses shifting off of her face as she tore her clothes from her body. she didn’t even register they were askew until she’d unhooked her bra and folded it along with her other clothes, tossing the pile in her front seat.

when she turned back, he was close, sitting upright, one arm draped around her waist. wordlessly, he adjusted them into their rightful spot.

his hand trailed from the temple of her glasses to her shoulder, flicking her hair behind it so he could give each patch of skin his attention.

she was putty in his hands – every single stroke, nip, and kiss pulled a reaction from her. she couldn’t hold it back if she tried.

“so fucking pretty,” he murmured, palming her breast. “god,” he groaned, grabbing a fistful of her thighs, before giving a quick but firm slap to her ass.

“mason, we have to hurry,” she said, leaning forward to brace her hands on both of the headrests of the back seats.

he shifted back into his signature lazy stance, unbuckling his belt and shimmying his jeans down to his ankles. “why?”

“someone might walk out back for a smoke break and see us –”

“so?”

“i shouldn’t have to explain to you why being caught naked behind a police station is a bad thing,” she shook her head, trying not to focus on the way he smirked as he pumped himself.

“it’s probably a misdemeanor at worst,” he shrugged, before holding his hand out beneath her mouth.

“i don’t want that on my record _or_ my conscience,” she said with a shake of her head. “what’re you doing?”

“spit,” he ordered, a soft command, glancing from her face to his open palm in encouragement.

and she did, barely able to hold back her sigh when he used it to pump himself.

“c’mere,” he said, shifting her thighs closer to him.

he rubbed himself against her, up and down, teasing her with his tip. she groaned, trying to shift her hips to catch him.

“always in such a rush, detective,” he said, voice low, lips pressed against the crook of her elbow. “relax... let me take care of you.”

she sucked in a breath when he hooked his fingers into her underwear and tugged it to the side, his hand gripping the bottom of her thigh so firm she knew it’d probably bruise, but she welcomed it.

those were the few reminders she had that he did care about her in some capacity. just enough to mark her in places only they’d see. a secret reminder of their rendezvous in the back of her beat up car that he hated so much.

she all but mewled when he sunk his first inch into her, the delicious pressure warming her from the inside out.

he held her there, his free arm hooked around her waist. “slow, slow. there you go,” he said, inching her down agonizingly.

“i’m gonna let you go if you promise to take your time.”

she nodded vigorously. “i will. i promise.”

he released her, reclining even farther until his head was resting, face tilted, half lidded eyes trained on her every move.

she began to move, gently flexing her hips, squeezing her legs around him to try to keep herself from speeding up. sweat formed on her brow from the effort of keeping the languid pace.

the heat from her face quickly fogged up her glasses. he gently pulled them off, folded them neatly, and laid them behind his head, out of reach.

“that’s it. just like that.” a rumbling groan trailed behind his affirmation, and his eyelids fluttered shut just for a moment.

“please, let me go faster – i need to –”

“you don’t _need_ anything. you _want_ to come around my cock,” he smirked, letting his hands wander up and down her body, from the peaks of her breasts to the crease where her thighs met her hips.

desperate, she swirled her hips in a circular motion, garnering a guttural moan from him, gripping her hips to steady them. she knew the only way to fight his teasing was to combat it with her own.

“you like that?” she asked, folding her arms behind his neck, kissing him deeply.

she was surrounded by the shroud, impenetrable, intoxicating aura that was mason, and as much as she tried to get away from it, she couldn’t. not even when she was trying to take charge.

“ _fuck_ yes,” he moaned against her lips, finally picking up his pace, bucking beneath her.

she braced her knees against the seat, holding herself in place while he drove relentlessly into her.

god, it was so overwhelming that she tried turning her head to the side to bite her arm, but he quickly threw another order her way.

“look at me. let me hear you.” his lips were against her ear, breathing uneven and ragged.

she withdrew just a hair – just enough room to focus on each others’ faces. he drove into her, fucking up into her while she tightened her grip, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. 

“no, no, let me _hear_ you, sofía.”

that was enough to break her. at the sound of her name, rarely ever used by him, she fell apart.

moans stuttered out of her involuntarily, each pump in and out of her drawing a new sound from her lips.

“you’re so good. so fucking _good_ for me,” he chanted, fisting the flesh at her hips.

“i’m so close – keep doing that –” she panted, cupping his face between her palms and watching him as she began to clench around him again.

“jesus fucking christ –” his eyes rolled slightly, his head lolling back.

“no, look at me,” she whispered, tugging his head back up. “i wanna see you, too.”

he blew air out of his cheeks, rolling his hips again and again and again until his strokes were erratic and he was kissing her and mumbling affirmations into her mouth and holding her so carefully, so gently, that she could almost _feel_ him pouring all of the tender parts of himself into her.

within minutes, they’d crawled off of each other and thrown their clothes back on. raking her fingers through her hair, she slipped on her coat, using the fabric on her forearms to wipe away the fog on the windows.

“hey,” he called. when she turned, he slid her glasses on, pushing them up her nose with a single finger. “thanks for a good time, detective.”

“thank _you_ ,” she said, a little flustered now that it was all said and done. “i, uh, should probably head back inside.”

he nodded, opening the door and climbing out. “i’ll see you around.”

she waited until he was gone to head back towards the station, a little bit of a spring in her step. she still didn’t understand mason in the slightest, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit closer to him – something about the space between their climaxes and aftershocks made her think there might’ve been a bit _more_.

but she couldn’t know for sure. he was unbelievably hard to read.

––––

mason strolled back into the warehouse, plopping into one of the chairs in the main room.

“did you bring my tupperware back?” nate’s voice traveled from the hallway, and he entered the room soon after, frowning when he saw him empty handed.

“that’s the whole point of tupperware, mason, i’m supposed to get it back –” he sighed, sinking into the sofa next to him, crossing his legs at the ankles. “anyway, did you at least talk to her?”

“we did a bit more than just talking –”

nate held up a hand. “you talked to her? what did you talk about?”

mason shrugged. “she was in a bad mood. sat with her while she ate, offered to cheer her up, took it to the backseat –”

“okay, no details, _thank you_ ,” nate said, holding up his other hand. “you do know the implications of what you just told me, right?”

“no.” he said it with a finality, because he didn’t really care to hear nate coaxing him to court sofía or whatever.

“you treated her to a nice meal, casual conversation, amongst… other things on valentine’s day. some would call that a ‘date’,” nate said, in that smartass way he loved to do every once in a while when he was obviously right and wanted to tease mason relentlessly.

“yeah, maybe by your definition. but not by mine,” he grumbled, pushing himself off the seat and towards the hallway.

“all that matters is that you made sofía happy,” nate called after him.

mason kind of cocked his head to the side at that. huh. maybe he did.

––––


End file.
